Danger Guide (Blue World)
This is a list of all dangerous animals in . This includes some that only appear during certain missions. It is also worth noting that all creatures listed here are completely harmless if encountered in the Aquarium. Gatama Atoll .]] There are no resident dangerous animals in Gatama Atoll, but, during the main story, a sound from Oceana's pendant causes a humpback whale to turn violent and attempt to ram the player. After dodging it there, the whale remains calm through the rest of the game. Deep Hole In the main story, an aggressive tiger shark corners Oceana down in the Mouth of Truth, and must be pulsed. If you return after your first visit, it can be found swimming around the Coliseum, but only at night. Ciceros Strait During the main story, a great white shark attacks your party near the center of Ciceros Strait, but it is not there otherwise. After you discover the Triton Village Ruins, Thanatos will appear and attack. He is immune to the Pulsar, and must simply be avoided. .]] Outside of the main story, there are two groups of great whites patrolling the area, one up north, and one down south. The northern group patrols the Wreck of the Flamingo by day, and moves to the Wreck of the Pride of Athens at night, while the Wreck of the Flamingo is patrolled by harmless sand tigers at that time. The group in the south patrols the Wreck of the Emerald Lady no matter what time of day it is, with Thanatos (after his encounter in the main plot) appearing alongside them. In the "Memento" mission, Thanatos appears yet again to attack your group, this time at the Wreck of the Pride of Athens. In another mission, you must dodge three great whites in the Red Dome, in order to grab a piece of the cave's carving. In the "White Dolphin of Ciceros" mission, a tiger shark is seen attacking the albino bottlenose dolphin at Cross Rift. The sharks present in the latter two missions are never seen again. Valka Castle .]] The only dangers within the castle are luna lionfish, who are not aggressive and serve more as obstacles. There are small groups in two different rooms near the Underwater Gallery, along with a lone specimen hovering around the throne in the Mermaid's Ballroom. In all instances, they can be lured away with either food or the Underwater Pen. Though Thanatos is seen swimming outside the windows, he cannot interact with the player. North Coast of Canada .]] There are three Greenland sharks patrolling this area. One is seen directly south of the ice hole inhabited by Narwhals. Another is seen near the Ice Mosaic, and another is seen lurking near the two ice holes in the northwestern area. The one near the Ice Mosaic is encountered in the plot. Here, the player is unable to turn back, as at this point in the story, they do not have access to the AAP Wax. Though Jean-Eric asks the player to simply ride on their dolphin partner to get past him, he can optionally be pulsed before doing so. Though all of the sharks here are aggressive if approached too closely, they can be avoided if the player is riding on the Ancient Mother (provided that she is unlocked), or any other blue whale. While they will still attack the whale itself, neither it nor the player will take damage from it. Weddell Sea Though the area houses no dangers, a great white shark is seen swimming around the bottom of the southwestern iceberg, but only during the "Ancient Ice" mission. .]] Iceberg Cavern There are no resident dangerous animals in the Iceberg Cavern, but, during the main story, a leopard seal must be used to ram through some icicles blocking the path deeper into the cave. He must be dodged as he rams into the barricade, but he is harmless otherwise. Cortica River Midstream In the Perilous Waters section of the river, swarms of red piranhas are present. They are easy to slip past (although giving them food can make this task even easier) and will only attack if you swim too close to them. Further on, near the Eastern Sandbank and the Western Sandbank, many spectacled caimans are seen swimming nearby. The young ones are harmless, but some of the grown-ups will attack if the player strays too close to their young. Some can be seen on land, but these ones do not attack, and can be fed and pet. In the Mangrove Maze, electric eels are present, and due to their electric capabilities, they are immune to the Pulsar. They must either be dodged, or frightened off with "some other tool", as stated by Jean-Eric. Upstream There are no resident dangerous animals in the Cortica River Upstream, but, during the main story, just as you and GG are leaving the Twilight Temple, a large spectacled caiman will attempt to attack you, and must be calmed with the Pulsar. It is not present there otherwise. Zahhab Region .]] There are no resident dangerous animals in the Zahhab Region, but, during a side-quest, you must take a photographer into the northwestern area to photograph green sea turtles laying their eggs at night. On the way to that area, great white sharks are present to hinder you, and must be fended off with the Pulsar. The next part of this side-quest takes place during the day. Here, you must search for your partner's dropped camera equipment while also avoiding both tiger sharks and great whites. Although Leviathan can be seen out to the far east of the map, he is completely harmless despite him being described as ferocious. It is also worth nothing that the sharks present in the aforementioned missions are not present ever again afterwards. Zahhab Region Depths .]] In the main story, a giant squid blocks off the entrance to the Secret Passage connecting the two crevasses. He does not physically attack in any way, but the player will not be able to pass him. Luring a sperm whale towards him makes the whale swim at full force, and must be dodged. After this, the squid and the whale can still be seen in the Twin Crevasses, either swimming separately or, rarely, attacking each other under the name "deep sea battle ". Regardless, neither of them pose a threat to the player after the main plot. In the far-eastern corner of the South Crevasse, a bluntnose sixgill shark can be found lurking near the Twin Caves (the shark and the area do not play a role in the main story), and after pulsing him, the caves can be explored freely until the effects of the Pulsar wear off. Cavern of the Gods .]] .]] After exploring the ruins, your party will be blocked off from the Celestial Mausoleum by a door. While pondering over how to get through, a pair of goblin sharks attack the group. Pulsing them makes them swim away, and at that moment, GG opens the door. After a brief reading through the writing on the walls, the sharks return, this time along with the Okeanos's Guardian, and they must be Pulsed. While the sharks are temporarily tranquilized, you must swim to one of the three altars around the room and insert one piece of the Dragon Flute. Each time you do this, the effects of pulsar will wear off, forcing you to repeat the process twice more. Afterwards, the trio swims off, and are not seen again for the rest of the story. It is also worth noting that after all of the whales start to destroy the temple, the game will send you back to the starting point of the escape route if you swim too close to one of them. After reopening the cavern, the same three sharks are seen patrolling the Pillars of Shadow (with the Okeanos's Guardian hovering near the door at the top of the room), but only at night. It is best to do whatever you're doing quickly, and not let your guard down when the sharks are around, as all three of them shake off the Pulsar's effects very quickly. That being said, all of the collectibles in this room can be found during the day, making these sharks less of a hindrance. Gallery R4E 0008.jpg Tigershark2.jpg Greatwhitesharks.jpg thanatos 2.jpg LunaLionfish.jpg Greenland shark 1.jpg Leoseal.jpg Red_pirhanas.jpg caiman1.jpg ElectricEel.jpg R4E_0333.jpg R4e_0103.jpg BSS.jpg GoblinShark2.jpg Okeanos Guardian 1.jpg Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Dangerous Creatures